


Meeting the fam pt.1

by sturmwind



Series: Jisung and Jeongin really just want to spent peaceful time together [2]
Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Mentioned Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mentioned Zhong Chen Le, did some necessary editing, kind of?, meeting the members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturmwind/pseuds/sturmwind
Summary: Jisung meets Stray Kids (ft. me confusing park and han Jisung)





	Meeting the fam pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally managed to finish this and hope y'all like it, i'll try and do the Jeongin meets NCT one soon but please be patient with me i just tend to take a long time finishing writings :))

After learning about the relationship of their youngest member, both groups were dying to meet the now not so mysterious person that made their maknaes all giggly and smiley. Especially with how much they seemed to affect each other’s moods. Honest to say, their members found it adorable. 

Call it coincidence or luck or maybe just a certain Australian leader who convinced their manager to give them the day off at the same time that NCT dream had no schedules (no one will ever know that he basically begged and promised to his manager to make sure that the kids stay in line). 

Jisung totally lost it as Jeongin told him his members wanted to meet him. He kind of already expected it, his own hyungs were not any different and practically begging him to bring over his boyfriend. As he was expecting it, you could think he took it well and immediately accepted his boyfriends request, but Jisung being Jisung couldn’t just let that happen, -meaning he freaked out and Jeongin had to calm him down for half an hour and reassure him that his hyungs would love him, but in the end, he agreed to come over.  
All of that led us to the current situation. Jisung was standing in front of a small café the couple frequently visited. It was led by a nice elderly lady that always gave the two of them extra cookies to their hot chocolates claiming them to be the cutest bunch to visit her store. Jisung had a mask on and his hood up, he knew that only pulled more attention onto him -thank you very much Ten hyung- but it was freezing outside and he was by far not the only one dressed like that against the cold that was trying to sink into his bones. He had been waiting for Jeongin for a couple of minutes and honestly, he couldn’t stop imagining what could go wrong this afternoon, even after a 20 min prep talk of his boyfriend.

In his thought, he didn’t spot Jeongin nearing him and almost jumped in the air when the smaller engulfed him in a back hug but almost instantly relaxed into the embrace when he realised who it was.  
Jisung turned around to his boyfriend, still wrapped in his arms and greeted him with a shy “hi hyung”. Jeongins smile widened as he looked up at his boyfriend’s half covered face and just responded with a “hey cutie”. Jisung just blushed and looked away and Jeongins reaction was just a small chuckle before he unwrapped himself from his boyfriend and after a fast look around linked Jisungs pinkie with his.  
With a firm “lets go, Chan-hyung is making hot chocolate and I don’t want the others to finish it before we even get some ”, the older one started to pull the taller one with him, whos slight resistance resolved after hearing about the hot chocolate. He LOVED chocolate!  
After a few minutes of walking, the two reached a nondescript house entrance in a small but well-kept side alley. Jeongin entered the door code and Jisung followed him suit after taking a small breath. 3 flights of stairs and another keypad later, Jisung stood inside the dorm next to his boyfriend who, after they finished taking of their shoes and outerwear, interlaced their fingers and gave the youngers hand a squeeze. 

“You ready to meet them?”  
“Do I even have a way out of this anymore?”  
With that Jeongin cupped Jisungs cheek with his free hand, “You always have a way out, it is all your decision. Don’t let yourself get pressured into things by others.”  
Jisung looked down at him with shiny eyes and whispered a small I love you to the older. The smaller answered him with the same words before slowly leaning in and pressing his lips onto the taller ones who after a second pressed back with the same force.  
“Oh my GOD Hyung!! They are making out in the hallway.”  
And with that the two parted immediately but still left their hands intertwined.  
“Jisung what did I tell you just a few minutes ago? You are not supposed to scare him off- “and with that Chan appeared out of one of the doors that the squirrel resembling boy just came out of. 

“Hello there, Chans my name, Jeonginnie already told us a lot about you but we all couldn’t wait to meet you. Feel free to visit whenever you want and please call us hyungs, I have a feeling we’re gonna see each other a lot.”  
For a few moments there was silence while Jisungs eyes wandered between the floor and the leader standing in front of him but with a reassuring smile from Chan the joungest started to talk. “H-hi hyungs, I’m Jisung as you probably already know”, a small glance at Jeongin who smiled and gave a small nod, “I’m Innie-hyungs boyfriend”, and with that he turned his view back to the ground with redden cheeks.  
“Aww hes just soo cute, how did you even manage to find him Jeonginnie?” squealed Jisung but was sent back to were he came from by a side look from Chan. The Australian looked at the two younger boys still unmoving in front of him and with a sight and a sheepish look he turned his gaze to Jisung, “You know I really tried to make them behave as Innie told us how nervous you were but I guess I wasn’t as successful as I thought I was.” 

“Everythings fine Chan-hyung, I’m used to my own members who as much as I love them can be a lot when everyones together.”, Jisung smiled and met eyes with the older.  
“That really is a relive. You two ready to go to the others now? They are really dying to meet you Jisung-ah and I think if we leave them wait any longer they are going to combust out of anticipation.”  
Jeongin started laughing at that and made his way to the room his squirrel looking hyung just vanished in, still pulling his boyfriend behind.  
When they entered the room, the first thing Jisung realised was, that thy were now standing inside the kitchen and it smelled like a chocolate heaven. Then he caught the view of the people sprawled across the cosy room.  
The next thing he registered was someone rushing over and starting to fuss over him. A familiar someone. “Felix-hyung!!”, and with that the youngest threw himself at the 00 liner who he hadn’t seen in a long time. Felix laughed and wrapped his arms around the younger, “You really haven’t changed a bit Sungie.”  
Chenle said you should play with him again soon! With that the younger returned to his boyfriends side and turned his focus to the rest of the people inside the kitchen and realised they were all watching him fondly. He buried his face in his boyfriends neck in an attempt to make himself invisible out of embarrassment but the older just turned him around to face the others. 

“I want to introduce you to everyone”, with a small smile from the younger, Jeongin continued, “You already know Chan-hyung, Felix-hyung and Jisung-hyung. Around the table are Changbin-hyung, Minho-hyung, Seungmin-hyung and Hyunjinnie-hyung.”, mentioned waved respectively. Jisung looked at them with a small smile and a “Hi hyungs, if I’m allowed to call you that.” And was answered with a row of confirmations and ‘Of course you can’s. 

“So, do you two want hot chocolat?”, Chan asked with a smile on his face and Jisung was fast to respond with a nod of his head and a huge smile spreading over his face. 

And maybe when Jisung told Chenle about the time he spent with the other group, he did it with a smile on his face and a warm heart, knowing that his boyfriend had such amazing people around him who cared about him. Maybe also because the day really didn’t go as bad as he expected it would, it didn’t go bad at all.


End file.
